


All these words Are all that's left in me

by LegacyAtHeart



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Season 7 Opener-Driven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyAtHeart/pseuds/LegacyAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be their perfect day.<br/>She couldn’t accept the fact that this was how the day would be ending.<br/>She was supposed to be getting married to the love her life.<br/>She was supposed to have a happy ending.<br/>She was supposed to be taking his breath away, not having to gasp for her own.<br/>*Title From ZZ Ward's Last Love Song*</p>
            </blockquote>





	All these words Are all that's left in me

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those stories that I wrote during a class. I was done with the semester long project but still had to go and sit at a computer...big mistake because all I did was watch Castle videos. So I started to type this out. (Funny enough, when I was typing it, my teacher commented me on my speed and tried to read it over my shoulder. Not once did he ask what it was or if I was done with my project, but I digress.) Quotes are in the italics.

The flames were climbing higher and higher. She should have been concerned about the trees catching on fire. But all she thought of was seeing the car. She couldn’t accept the fact that this was how the day would be ending. She was supposed to be getting married to the love her life. She was supposed to have a happy ending. She was supposed to be taking his breath away, not having to gasp for her own.

“No, please no,” she whispered, taking off towards the fiery wreckage.

_“Don’t leave me, please, stay with me…I love you, Kate.”_

She found herself remembering those words, praying for him not to leave her. She heard Ryan and Javier behind her, yelling at her to stay back. She heard Martha and Alexis but all she saw was the car and the fire. She tried to see if there was a body, but she couldn’t.

_“Pretty girl. Thinks she can leap tall buildings in a single bound, carries the weight of the world on her shoulders, yet still manages to laugh at some of my jokes.”_

She didn’t feel like that anymore. She felt hollowed out. Not even when her mother died, had she felt this way before. If he was gone…she didn’t know how to deal. She didn’t know if she could go on.

_“Everything I’ve ever done…every choice I’ve ever made…every terrible and wonderful thing that has ever happened to me…has lead me right here to this moment, with you.”_

Everything that she went through should have prepared for this. She was a cop. She was strong. She was supposed to be composed. She was supposed to be in control. But without him, she knew that she could never close herself off again. All her movements would be dictated after this moment. She would bury herself in her work. She would never come out.

She wouldn’t rest until she solved what happened.

She couldn’t even call it a case. She could call it a mission.

_“I think you are the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating person I know. And I love you.”_

She doubled over almost in pain, crying. She couldn’t stop thinking that this was it. If he was gone, she didn’t know if she could live with herself.

The rain poured down and she looked at her hand. The sky was still clear and blue. She saw the firefighters spray water onto the flames and the fire died down.

_“I’m a writer…tomorrow’s more hopeful.”_

She was a cop and tomorrow was never guaranteed. She tried to live for it with him and now…she knew that she could never hope again.

She stood up and prepared for the worst. She walked to the front window and closed her eyes to steel herself. She opened it and looked in the window.

“…It’s empty….he’s not in the car.” 

_“Ours is a great love story…we can’t give up.”_

There was a reason not to give up…there was a reason to hope now.  

“…It’s empty….he’s not in the car.”

_“Ours is a great love story…”_

She finally felt like she could breathe again. She had a reason to now. He was out there somewhere. 

_“We can’t give up.”_

There was a reason not to give up…there was a reason to hope now.  

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this was beaten to death already, but I really wanted to dive into the mindset of Kate Beckett during the worst moment of her life, while reflecting on some of the moments that she had with Castle both good and bad. So this is that. I hope I did her justice.  
> Please be kind and review!


End file.
